A Christmas Tradition
by Light Avatar
Summary: Christmas is a time for families to get together. The Power Ranger family is no exception. Oneshot, covers all seasons.


**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is just a random little idea I had. I rewrote this about three times, but I couldn't get it to sound just right. This isn't my normal writing style either. Well, I hope I did the idea justice. Merry Christmas!

A Christmas Tradition

The city of Angel Grove, California is mostly quiet. It's the day after Christmas, and most families are sleeping in. Most people have the day off from work, and are spending more time with their spouses and children.

But not everyone. If you were to watch the suburbs of the city, you would see several men and women getting dressed and preparing to leave. You would see these same men and women dropping their children off at grandparents' houses and driving, driving out of the city and into the neighboring desert. You would see these people park near a good-sized building made of dusty, light brown stone. You would see them walk inside and greet their friends and neighbors. And if you were to keep an eye on the city as a whole, you would notice several more people exiting the airport, or driving in from the interstate highway. You would spy people trickling into the desert in rented cars.

Inside the building, there are many screens and consoles. The place is filled with advanced technology of all sorts. Crowded in among the wires and computers are tables of food, coolers with drinks, folding tables and chairs, and people. There is the atmosphere of a party, a reunion, as people meet up with acquaintances that they have not seen since this time last year.

You ask yourself, what is going on? Who are these people and why are they meeting here in the middle of the desert?

If the building could talk, it would tell you that these people have come here every year on December 26, for twenty years now. At first, there were only a couple dozen, but as the years went on, their numbers grew and grew. Every year, it seems, five or six more people come. It seems to be a tradition.

And a tradition it is. Christmas is a time for family, yes, but these people have more than one family. In addition to their biological families, they have another family, a _ranger_ family. These people come here to reunite with their comrades, their teammates. They come to reminisce about the good old days, to remember sacrifices and lost friends, to celebrate victories, and to enjoy the companionship of their family.

They come from different walks of life and different professions, from teachers to famous singers to athletes to veterinarians and doctors…they come in tribute of the one job they shared in common — that of a Power Ranger. These people have come from all over the world. They come from homes in New York, London, Japan, Canada, France, Florida, and more. They come home, to where it all began — to the original site of the Command Center, the place where the Power Rangers were born.

When the reunions started, the site was nothing more than a charred clearing filled with debris. Over the years, little by little, the scrap metal of the fallen Power Chamber was cleared away, and a new building was constructed. From the ruins rose a smaller edifice, equipped with alien technology, imported from other planets. And so the new building stands, dubbed the Power Center. Here, the rangers come to call their companions on other planets. It is a time for family, and millions of light-years will not keep this family apart.

All through the day, the rangers talk. They exchange stories of their time in action, and laugh at each other's sillier moments. They call friends in other galaxies to say hello and chat. They meet the newest team and give advice. They bond.

And at the end of the day, they pack up and return to their lives, to their other families (although for some, the line between the two is blurred), until the next year. Every year, the tradition continues; every year, new faces appear, and eventually, some faces are missed. And at some point, the faces change completely. But the tradition continues.

The Power Center still stands in the desert, as a silent memorial to a family that spans generations and galaxies — the Power Ranger family.


End file.
